a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slat for blind, the latter being of any type but preferably vertical.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
The known technique for making blind slats consists in laminating a decorative web or paper on both sides of a small thin plastic plate of which the dimensions correspond to those of the slat, this thin plate acting as a support.
A first drawback of known technique is its lack of versatility for the consumer. Indeed, once he or she has selected a decorative web or paper of given color or design, it becomes impossible for him or her to change it as he or she wishes. In fact, the only way in which the web or design can be changed is in completely changing all of the blind slats.
A second drawback in this known technique is the upkeeping difficulty. Indeed, the web or wall-paper which form the outer layers of the laminate are in direct contact with the ambient air and hence are exposed to dust or grease spots or any other dirt which are practically impossible to clean without risking to destroy the structure of the laminate.
Various composite structures have been proposed for changing the decoration such as, for instance, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,036. These composite structures are however relatively complex and not easy to use, namely by the consumer.